Say goodbye to Harry Potter
by navi-the-sprite
Summary: Rated for Slash and some swearing. Harry is angry at the world, he has a right to be. A particular potions master decides to figure out whats bugging the boy. Yup I suck at summaries but the story is good please R&R!
1. Marks For Subtlety

Disclaimer- Not my work ok? All down to J.K Rowling and her brilliant ideas.

A.N Thought I could use a break from 'Why Me?' so here I am with another story. I hope you like it! R&R please!

Say Goodbye to Harry Potter

Chapter One- Marks for subtlety

Severus Snape sat at his desk staring into space. He was in his usual robes, the usual sneer cemented across his features.

'Oh goody, sixth years, Gryffindor and Slytherin…' He sighed inwardly rising from his seat 'Thank God at least there's no Longbottom this year' . The students had began filing in just as he had finished the instructions on the board.

"Well," He took a moment to see who had actually made it into his class. "It seems, that some of you actually managed to make it into my N.E.W.T classes, though I bet it was by the skin of your teeth," His gaze rested on Harry exaggerating his point "Well your instructions are on the board, you will be brewing a blood restoring potion. I warn you now, this class is about to get more difficult than any other class you will encounter." With that he sat back down at his desk and watched every student like a hawk, making sure they all deserved to be there.

After Snape had sat down the sixth years started their work. Harry was absolutely furious, firstly his summer had been worse than ever, then he was informed that he'd passed his Potions O.W.L's (how he had was a question that even he couldn't answer) and he _had _to take the subject into N.E.W.T level. Why? Because if he wanted to be an Auror he needed potions. Well that had been Dumbledore's excuse,

'I want you to learn whatever you can to rid us of Voldemort, more like. I mean how in the hell is Potions gonna help? What am I supposed to do? Trick Voldemort into drinking poison? Oh yeah imagine that! Here Voldie! It's a vial of my blood enjoy! Sure right that'll work.' Harry had been like this for a while, guilt had taken it's toll on him, now he was in a state of self-loathing and loathing everyone else while he was at it.

Severus had watched the class and to his utter surprise, no explosions! One thing had bothered him though. Harry Potter, the Granger girl had been trying to get his attention for about fifteen minutes and he completely ignored her his eyes vacant of all life. Also, there was absolutely no fault with his potion something had changed in the boy and his friends could not see that. 'Hmm maybe I should pay more attention to him this year…after all we cant afford to lose the _Famous Harry Potter_. No need to tell Albus though, not yet, this can be my little mystery to solve.' He smirked and stood once more. He always loved a good challenge. He hadn't ever truly _hated _Potter, but he was no where near his biggest fan, the stupid situations he got into drove the potions master insane.

"You should be through with your Potions by now, well what are you waiting for? Bottle as much as you can up, label them and leave them in front of my desk." The students did what he said quickly and began to clean their separate work stations. "Homework, an essay on who invented the Potion and why. You are all dismissed." He then turned his back on the students, who gladly ran as quick as possible out of the room, before he decided to take points from Gryffindor's. The students were all gossiping on their way to their next lessons, the Slytherin's were disappointed with the Potions Master's lack of animosity towards the Gryffindor's. The Gryffindor's however, were busy solving the case of the body-snatcher and where the real Snape may be. Except for two.

"Harry! What is the matter? Why aren't you talking to me? Have I done or said something wrong?" Hermione was jogging to keep up with Harry's large strides. He said nothing, just kept walking to Transfiguration. "Harry answer me! You selfish bastard!" She clapped her hands around her mouth. Had she really just said that? Harry had stopped and turned to her with a murderous glare.

"Care to repeat that?" He whispered darkly, shaking with rage.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Listen Granger, I am not now, nor have I ever been selfish! You're the selfish ones! Putting all your hopes on a teenager that doesn't want it! You are the ones who cant see that I want to be left alone…say goodbye to Harry, he's dead now…from now on just call me the-boy-who-lived, because that is all I am to you people!" He hadn't shouted, his voice remained low, but the way he spat the words out got his hatred across to Hermione perfectly. She couldn't speak, she just turned and ran crying her eyes out. Harry stared after her smirking triumphantly.

The rest of the week had gone by in a similar way for Harry, anyone who even dared to talk to him had been pushed away. All they felt for him now was hatred, pity, or for two particular Slytherins…curiosity.

Severus had watched the boy very closely, he was doing this for his friends own good, even he could see that why couldn't they? 'For once Mr. Potter, you have impressed me.' He smiled inwardly the boy had done the bigger thing, they would see that with time.

Harry sat away from everyone at Dinner, he just sat there poking his food.

'It's for the best and you know it,' he kept repeating those words in his mind. He glanced over at his old friends, the ones he held closest to his heart. 'I cant risk them like I did Sirius. I cant lose them like I lost Sirius, so I have to lose them as friends.' He sighed and gave up on his food. He stood and walked out of the Great Hall, painfully aware of the glares that followed him.

A certain pair of stormy grey eyes followed Harry's retreating figure. The owner of them waited for a couple of moments and left the Great Hall after the boy-who-lived. He had heard what he had said to the Mudblood the other day and had noted Potter's attitude change, it intrigued him. Maybe he had been wrong about the Golden Boy after all. Draco saw Harry walking towards the lake. After catching him up he followed silently for a while. Harry broke the silence.

"Come to exact your revenge? Or have you forgotten your little promise from last year?" He sneered not turning around.

"Oh that," Draco waved his hand in dismissal. "No, I was just pissed off that day Potter, you may not believe it, even though I notice your trying to make it so, not everyone wants you dead." Harry turned to face the blond teen. A frown was set on his face,

"Okay Malfoy I give in…what do you want?" He questioned.

"Nothing, just felt like going for a stroll." Draco smirked, "I saw you and thought 'well I wonder what Potter is up to today' so I came over to ask." He smiled sweetly.

"Okay. Today Malfoy I'm trying my best not to kill you. Good enough for you?" Harry sneered. Draco chose to ignore the comment and carried on talking.

"So Potter care to explain what's going on with you and your friends?" Draco had no idea how to go about questioning Harry, he was genuinely curious though…he wanted to know why Potter had changed so much. Harry just smirked and began walking back towards the castle. Draco stood and stared before shouting "Was it something I said?"

"You get marks for subtlety Malfoy!" He threw over his shoulder before disappearing into the castle.

Draco smacked himself on the head, 'I'm such a moron.'


	2. The Vision

Disclaimer- Not my work ok? All down to J.K Rowling and her brilliant ideas.

A.N Thought I could use a break from 'Why Me?' so here I am with another story. I hope you like it! R&R please!

Loads of thanks to- Tazthedevilman, Strega, starangel2106, Miki23 and celestial light! You help improve my confidence in writing!

**Say Goodbye to Harry Potter**

Chapter two- The Vision

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room. He had meant what he said to Harry, he no longer wanted revenge for what happened to his father. 'All I want is to know why the sudden change? I mean, last year he was Harry Potter, the only person that posed a threat to me…now he just seems to be caught up in his own depression, claiming that all he is, is the boy who lived. There must be something wrong. Well duh! What is it?' Draco growled in frustration, he had been thinking about Potters change in attitude, but he just couldn't come up with a plausible answer as to why he _had_ changed. Then again…why was he so interested in Potter? 'Because he's become the friend I wanted in my first year. As much as I hate to say it, he's the only one who can save us. He just doesn't see it.' The blond sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His father had always preferred the boy's hair gelled back, but since he went to Azkaban, Draco had decided to let it flow freely. His curtains were about the length of his face and his hair at the back was about shoulder length.

Harry sat against the window in the astronomy tower. The sun had disappeared and the sky had surrendered to the darkness. He sighed as he looked up at the stars. 'Well they deserve everything they get! I mean, I've lost everything that meant anything to me. They just don't understand, they never will. I'll do what they ask…but not to protect any one of them, not to protect myself either, just revenge for those that died in my place. They didn't deserve what they got…it was I that should have died.' The raven haired teen looked at his hands, the hands that were stained with the blood of his loved ones. Whether he liked it or not. He stood and threw his fathers cloak around him, leaving the astronomy tower he headed for Gryffindor tower for a night of fitful sleep where he was forced to witness the deaths of the past and some of the present…then either his or Voldemort's inevitable demise.

Severus sat in his private chambers with a glass of Fire Whiskey. He had a headache, not from the effects of the alcohol but from the papers he had been grading from his second year Potions class.

"Bloody Hufflepuff's…if Potter isn't the end of me then surely they will be." He growled at the dying flames in front of him. He, like Draco had been thinking about the change of attitude in Potter. He'd come up with two possibilities,

One: he'd finally cracked under all the pressure he had from his friends and peers and guilt.

Two: There is no change in attitude at all, that Potter had always been like this and he was finally showing his true self.

'Either way, he'll probably end up in some life threatening place where I'll have to go and help…it's always the bloody same. Do this Severus, then those bloody eyes looking right into me…stupid Dumbledore.' Severus took a sip of his drink waiting for the desired effects to kick in.

Harry walked into Gryffindor common room, ignoring the cold stares everyone was giving him he walked up to the boy's dormitory.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione whispered. After Harry had walked up to the dormitory Ron had packed his things away and started to follow.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this…Harry's my best mate, he wouldn't be doing this for no reason." He smiled and gave Hermione a thumbs up and walked after Harry.

Harry was about to get in bed when Ron walked into the room.

"What are you after?" He growled turning to face his former best friend.

"Harry I'm not falling for what you say! You may insult me and everyone else, yes I may fly off the handle at you…but you know what?" Ron smiled,

"What?" Harry snapped.

"You'll never get rid of me…I'm gonna find out why you're actin' like this." Ron turned to leave thinking he'd had the last word.

"You know what Weasley? I'll tell you what's wrong…I finally realised that what Malfoy said in our first year was true! I made a mistake by making friends with _you're sort_."

Harry's heart was beating rapidly, 'Why? Why am I doing this?…Because I have to…they need to leave me alone!' Ron's ears had turned red but he didn't fly off the handle like he had warned.

"I know you don't mean that _mate_." He whispered and walked back downstairs. Harry threw himself onto his bed and closed the curtains around him. He put the usual spells on them, a silencing charm and a nifty little spell where nobody but the castor could open the curtains. Then he lay, waiting for the nightmare's to begin.

--**Vision--**

He was in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters, but this time he wasn't Voldemort he was somebody else. The body he inhabited bowed down and killed the hem of the so called Dark _Lord's _robes. 'Fitting that he should claim to be a Lord when he is nothing but a half-blood.' Harry thought. Then the hypocrite spoke,

"It has been rumoured that my nemesis, Potter has had a severe change of attitude… is this true?" He smiled evilly as the person nodded and mumbled "yes my lord."

"Really," Harry could see the evil cogs working in Voldemort's head.

"Outer circle! Attack now! You know where!" The outer circle Death Eaters nodded took a step back and disaperated. The inner circle were the only ones left.

"You are my most trusted Death Eaters, I have a plan regarding our Mr. Potter…"

--**End Vision**--

Harry sat up covered in a cold sweat. Why had he been forced out of the mind he had been in? What was Voldemort's plan? Wait…usually he could only link himself to Voldemort because of his scar…how had he gotten into this other persons head?

'Wait…what if this is just another one of Voldemort's fake visions? Like the last one it only showed me so much at a time, then when I saw the rest I automatically fell into his trap…almost fell for it this time.' Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch, he'd bought a new one that was glow-in-the dark so he needn't open the curtains to look at his other clock.

"Two-thirty great…" He closed his eyes, even though he knew he wouldn't get any more sleep.


	3. The Note

A.N Hello here I am again! I'm going on holiday soon! So I'm afraid this will be my last chapter until I come back. Which will be in about a week or two.

Special thanks to- Miki23, starangel2106, DaughterofDeath, Badassgothicgirl, Strega, Tazthedevilman and oracale, for your reviews, as I've said you are my confidence and the reason I'm back again with another chapter

R&R please!!

Say Goodbye to Harry Potter

Chapter three- The note.

Severus Snape had just gotten back from the Death Eater meeting. 'I will kill that meddlesome old fool! I cannot believe he kept this from me! From Potter! From everyone! He will rue the day he decided that this was best kept quiet!' Severus was now at the doors of Hogwarts. Luckily for him, Voldemort had been in such a good mood about his new plans that he hadn't tortured any of his inner circle, outer maybe a few…in short Severus Snape was, for the first time in his life, returning from a Death Eater meeting completely unscathed. "Marshmallows." He bit out the password. Oh the Headmaster was going to pay.

Harry was still awake. Since he'd returned to Hogwarts he'd been snappy with everyone. Not just Hermione and Ron, but anyone that decided to talk to him. 'Except Malfoy…oh well, maybe the guy isn't as bad as I thought, well he seems to want to know more about me. Hmm that could just be another one of dear old Voldie's new plans.' Harry was confused, he'd actually felt comfortable with talking with Malfoy? Well there was a turn up for the books. 'Well then, let's just see if I can trust the git. Hmmm how to do that?' He would see if the blond was trustworthy and whether or not he meant Harry no harm. 'If he proves he genuinely wants to be my friend, then I may be able to consider a friendsh-…NO!!' Harry could not believe his thoughts. 'Yes it would be good to have Malfoy on our side…but I'm gonna have to be clever. Get him to Dumbledore then make sure he doesn't think I'm his friend. Because then he'll just be another person for me to kill whether I like him or not. I cant be his friend.'

"Come in Severus my dear boy." Dumbledore called. Severus stormed in and stared the Headmaster straight in the eye.

"You have a secret don't you?" He growled, hopefully the old man would tell him about it this time around, so he could forgive him.

"Everybody has secrets my dear boy." Dumbledore chuckled. Completely oblivious to what Snape was on about. Severus glared daggers at the man. The onyx eyed man smirked and whispered in a very deadly tone,

"Care to tell me what this incantation means then? _Vita aegrescere absque causa voluntas adesse hodie, mortuus ante tempestus, Venire! Vivere hui!_" Dumbledore had paled a little more with every word. He had nothing to say. So Severus continued, "well Voldemort told us it meant, Life taken without reason will be present today, dead before time. Come! Be alive, now!" Severus stared at the old Headmaster waiting for a response.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore tried to wave the outburst off, "Voldemort probably lied to you." Severus' face hardened.

"He showed us the spell at work…Dumbledore he bought somebody back to life, and your not going to like who it was." Severus sat down 'Time for me to do my job.' He explained everything he had seen whilst at the meeting.

Harry decided to get out of bed before the other's woke up. He had a shower and headed to the Great Hall. Once there he spared a glance up at the teacher's table. He saw Dumbledore and he did not look well the mans age was truly showing. Harry just shrugged it off and sat at the very end of Gryffindor table. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked up at the table again to see a pair of onyx eyes staring straight at him. He quickly looked down, 'how embarrassing' he looked around the Hall, only to see Ron sitting next to him. He almost jumped out of his skin, almost.

"What do you want?" Harry sneered.

"G'morning mate." Ron smiled and began eating his breakfast. Harry just ignored him and began eating his breakfast. 'Why was Snape staring at me? Was it with ill intentions? No I haven't got potions today. Then again his look was rather…calculating…nah just imagining things, got to be!' Harry threw another quick glance at the potions master, 'eating and not staring, good!'

Severus had been watching Potter since he'd entered the Great Hall. 'What is it Potter? Why have you changed? Was it Black? Oh god you of all people deserve to bring somebody back…wait? No, no, no, no, no! I did not just think that! I'm trying to figure him out, not empathise with him!' Severus was too busy with his inner battle to notice that he'd been staring at the boy. Before he could tear his gaze away, Harry's emerald eyes met Severus' onyx ones. Severus couldn't stop looking at him 'those eyes…' thankfully Potter looked away first, 'is he blushing?' He quickly got rid of _that_ thought.

Draco walked into the Hall slowly. If he said he was tired that would be an understatement. He'd been up all night thinking of what he could do to get away from Voldemort and his bloody Dark Mark. He'd come up with two plans,

One: Take the mark and become a spy.

Two: Go to Dumbledore for protection.

He actually preferred plan two so he would see the Headmaster as soon as possible without it looking suspicious to any of his fellow Slytherin's 'Potter will come in handy there arrange a duel, surely we'll taken to Dumbledore for the whole animosity between houses thing.'

Harry got up and headed to the Owelry. When everyone began to enter the Great Hall, Harry took it as his queue to leave the room. He called to one of the schools owls, the note he wanted to send already written and in his hand. After tying it to the Tawny Owls leg she flew off. Hedwig flew over to him and huffed, well the best an owl could huff.

"Sorry Hedwig, I needed to send a note to somebody and if they saw you everyone else would get suspicious." He gave her an owl treat and headed towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Ron was talking with Hermione, he knew Harry had done this for a reason and was trying to talk Hermione into forgiving him.

"Listen you know Harry, he'll be doing this for us. He has never been like this before. You know that." Ron argued, man Hermione could be stubborn.

"Well he shouldn't have said those things to me!" She huffed.

"He said worse things to me Hermione! You're supposed to be his friend just like I am! I can tell there is summat wrong and you refuse to believe it! Shows how bloody smart you truly are doesn't it?" Ron whispered heatedly. Hermione stared at him shocked then she stood and gave him a good hard slap across the face. Then she stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron just mumbled "They said that I was the stubborn violent one." And went back to his breakfast. Just then mail arrived.

The Slytherin table broke out into laughter as Granger left the Hall.

"What's the matter?" Blaize shouted, "Wouldn't she shag you Weasley?" The tables cheered at Zambini's comment. Draco was too busy reading his letter from his mother.

Draco,

You have probably been expecting this news for a while, your sixteenth is coming up soon. I will do as your father promised and will collect you from Hogwarts the night before your birthday.

Mother

He paled, he needed to see Potter and soon! He needed to get to Dumbledore. The owls left the Great Hall. Draco just stared at the letter. 'What do I do? I can't believe this!' Draco started to panic, a Tawny owl entered the Hall, everyone stared as it headed straight for the blond Slytherin. 'Another note? What this time? My father has escaped Azkaban?' Draco took the letter, trying to stop his hands from shaking. The Tawny flew away.

__

Malfoy,

You wanna know what's wrong with me? Well I don't trust you…meet me at the third floor corridor tonight and I'll see whether or not you're trustworthy enough.

It hadn't been signed but he knew who it was from, it was obvious. 'Harry Potter.' He began to calm down. 'I will get him to trust me, he will take me to Dumbledore, I will be safe…and also I'll get a new friend. I hope.' Draco smirked, stood and left the Great Hall heading for Transfiguration.


	4. How?

A.N Well here I am back from holiday and with a new chapter. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer- Not my work! J.K Rowlings ok?

Thanks to my reviewers- Miki23, starangel2106, lillinfields, Zachiliam, texasjeanette, Badassgothicgirl celestial light and KC ( ) you are the reason I'm back with yet another chapter

**Say goodbye to Harry Potter**

Chapter four- How?

Harry sat in Transfiguration completely bored out of his skull. He already knew most of the stuff Professor McGonagall was teaching this year, he had learned it this summer, he'd received a book on his birthday from Hermione 'Advanced Transfiguration and Charms.'

"Mr. Potter am I keeping you awake?" McGonagall questioned an eyebrow raised. Harry, forgetting whom he was speaking to, yawned a response,

"Only just Professor." The class chuckled Harry snapped out of his stupor. "Sorry Professor!" McGonagall's mouth was pressed into a thin line her glare rivalled Professor Snape's when he was forced to help Lockhart in Harry's second year.

"You will stay after class and explain yourself Potter!" She snapped and returned to teaching her lesson.

The rest of the lesson seemed to go smoothly. At the end Harry stood in front of his head of house.

"Mr Potter, do you care to explain? Your actions since you arrived back this September have caused more hostility between your classmates. What is the matter?" McGonagall stared straight into Harry's green eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Professor, sorry about my comment earlier, good day." He turned ad left the classroom leaving a very annoyed Professor behind him.

Severus Snape had been on his way to speak with McGonagall he stopped outside the door when he heard Potter's voice a few moments later Harry walked out of the door. Snape had positioned himself so the boy would walk into him.

"Sorry Professor Snape." Harry mumbled.

"Potter learn to watch where you are going, I need to speak with you be at my office tonight after supper." Snape sneered. Harry just nodded dumbly and walked away. The trademark smirk spread across Severus' lips. 'That was too easy! Now to get McGonagall and Dumbledore know without making my actions seem suspicious.' Snape walked into the head of Gryffindor's classroom and got straight to the point.

"I know you and Dumbledore have been trying to convince me to take Potter," Snape spat the name out "and teach him Occulemency again." Snape sneered at the woman.

"Yes?" McGonagall tried to make the man continue 'please agree….'

"Well considering the safety of the Order and particularly myself I will agree just make sure the brat doesn't interfere with my personal memories again!" McGonagall nodded and Severus left the room his robes billowing behind him.

'Now to deal with the Headmaster, that will be a lot more challenging, he usually reads me like an open book, stupid man Potter shall know about that spell and I will make sure of it!'

Harry's mind was buzzing, he hated having _personal _chats with the potions master. It usually ended in a very bad slag-match. He sighed 'Divination next…brilliant.' He thought sarcastically. 'At least Malfoy isn't in this class.' He sat down at his usual table hoping Ron would have given up now. 'No such luck!' Ron sat down opposite Harry.

"Hey mate how are you?" Ron smiled. Harry just rolled his eyes at the red-head and turned to face the insect-like teacher.

The lesson passed like every other. He was going to die a most painful death you know the usual.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by quickly after that, he didn't bother going to supper he just headed down to Snape's office to wait for him.

Severus scanned the Great Hall but could see no sign of Potter. 'I wonder if he's trying to skip on our little meeting? Oh well I'll see soon enough wont I?' Snape stood from the teachers table and left the hall.

"Mr. Potter early?" The smooth voice spoke from behind him. Harry just looked at him hiding any hatred or anger behind a careful mask. "Well I suppose there is always a first for everyone, even somebody like you." Snape sneered and walked into his office, Harry followed silently. After five minutes of silence Harry broke the silence,

"Well? Are you going to tell me why I'm here professor? Or are you going to continue staring at me?" He questioned a smirk set on his face.

"Tut tut Mr. Potter, you should learn to be patient. Well you are here because the Headmaster demanded I take you back for Occulemency…we don't want your stupid mistakes killing anybody else now do we?" He knew that was harsh, even for him…but in order to properly find out what was wrong he needed to. Harry just closed his eyes

"No…we don't…" He answered levelly. 'Ah…he blames himself for Black…'

"Well then seeing as you're here now we will begin." Snape walked into his classroom and moved the desks and chairs to the walls. As soon as Harry was standing in front of the Professor he was hit with the spell. Snape saw the death of Black and was then forced out by Harry.

"Rictusempra!" Harry threw the spell straight at Snape.

"Better Mr. Potter…but for Lord Voldemort those precious seconds could have been used to plant another fake vision or extract important information out of you…why do you think Dumbledore is keeping you in the dark as much as possible?" Snape sneered. Harry put two and two together. His eyes widened as he finally understood. 'Perfect…information given without suspicion.' Snape shouted the spell again. Harry couldn't fight him out again. His scar began to burn… 'a vision? Now? And Snape he's here too!'

Snape couldn't believe what was happening, Harry was thrown into a vision and he was there tagging along.

-- Vision--

Voldemort stood in front of two Death Eaters. "Remove your masks." The icy voice ordered. The men pulled their masks off to reveal Malfoy and another Harry had never seen before.

"As you know the spell was successful…Malfoy he wants you to fill him in on history here…I trust your short stay at Azkaban hasn't effected you too much?"

"No my lord, I shall do as you wish." Harry turned to see a man in a purple cloak walking through the doors. Harry's eyes widened 'no…not him…' Harry stared into the face of a man he'd read about in the history books…whose portrait was hung in the dungeons and corridors of Hogwarts.

--End Vision--

Harry pulled out of the vision, he stared at Snape his eyes wide.

"Salazar Slytherin? How?" He muttered before passing out. Snape caught him with a spell and took him into his office. He knew he had to explain what had happened and somehow he had to gain the boys trust to stop him from flying off the handle and doing something stupid.

'Great! I tried to figure the boy out…now I need to befriend him? Only this could happen to me…' Snape poured a glass of fire whisky and sat waiting for the boy to wake up.

Draco had been waiting for Potter for half an hour. 'Typical he chickened out!' Draco thought angrily storming back to the Slytherin common room. But something in the back of his mind was saying something had happened. Draco would find out. He woke the next day with renewed determination.

'Harry Potter today is the day where you listen to me…and begin to trust me!'


	5. Truce

Disclaimer- J.K Rowlings not mine ok?

A.N- Thanks to all my reviewers!

Miki23- Hmm I still haven't decided on the one who ends up with Harry. You will just have to wait and see.

Texasjeanette- Smiles Maybe your right…you will soon see how dear Salazar views Voldie.

Starangel2106- Glad you like it.

KC- Don't worry about Draco he's determined to get Harry as a friend.

Tazthedevilman- Ahh good idea I'll have to think it over.

Kears- Here we are my new chapter.

Sorry it took so long to update but I've had to re-think where my story is going thank you all for reviewing.

****

Say Goodbye to Harry Potter

Chapter five- Truce

Severus had been waiting for Harry to awaken. The potions master had been thinking of how he could break it to the boy…

'Well one thing is for sure…he is going to hate Dumbledore now…' Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. It seemed that Harry wasn't going to awaken any time soon. Severus took in the boys features…not the exact carbon copy of his father any more. Harry had let his hair grow out it reached his shoulders now the colour was darker than his fathers, he had discarded his bottle like glasses for thinner, more rectangular ones. Severus noticed that the boy was a lot more feminine than James…smaller too.

Severus smiled to himself, 'wow the boy has indeed grown…Lily you would have been proud of this boy, he has your heart…we just need to find it again. Time to wake him up.' He took his wand out and muttered '_ennervate_'. Harry's eyes fluttered open he took a while to register where he was. His eyes widened as he remembered the vision.

"Salazar Slytherin?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Potter, it was Slytherin who you saw. He was resurrected by Voldemort himself." Severus sighed. 

"What? I thought we couldn't bring people back to life?" Harry stared at his professor in shock. Severus ignored the disrespect and answered through gritted teeth.

"Not many of us can…you have to be extremely powerful. Dumbledore kept the power a secret, but Voldemort somehow got his hands on it…and you saw what happened after that."

"Why are you telling me this professor?" Harry suddenly realised whom he was speaking with. 

"Because you deserve to know this…Potter…Harry in order to win this war we need to trust each other…I need you to learn Occulemency…it's the only way you will remain safe. I know we've hated each other since your first year and I apologise for the way I behaved…just know that it was necessary." Severus hated this 'apologise? Shouldn't he be doing that?…Severus you need to get the boy's trust.'

"I agree…" Harry mumbled standing up and holding his hand out to his professor…he now had a reason to live, he could bring Sirius back from behind the veil…and next time the man died he could go with Harry's mother and father and not be stuck in purgatory. Harry held his hand out to the potions master…who took it wide-eyed 'wait! He agrees? That was easy.'

"I was irresponsible last year…I should have taken Occulemency more seriously…that I learned the hard way. Thank you for taking me back and I apologise for intruding on your memories. Just so you know the only people I talked to about it was Remus and Sirius asking if what I saw was the real James Potter. Though it may not mean much to you, I am deeply ashamed of the way he acted and I apologise for his cruelty. Also…I never hated you professor…you may irritate me beyond all belief…but I know you have to do it to keep your life." Harry walked out of the office.

'Oh boy…where did all that come from?!…oh well…I kinda feel better that I got to apologise to him, after all he is the guy that saved my life...more than once.' Harry walked back up to Gryffindor Tower and went straight to bed.

The next morning Harry felt a lot better. Maybe today he'd take it easy on everyone. He sat in his usual place at Gryffindor and actually ate his food. He was surprised when Draco came up to him in front of everyone.

"Potter," He nodded at Harry "I apologise for how I have acted for these past years. I have requested a re-sorting and hope to be in Gryffindor. Please accept my apology." He held his hand out to Harry, his grey eyes showed nothing but sincerity. Harry stood and grabbed Draco's hand.

"A truce Malfoy?" He smirked his eyes glittering.

"Truce Potter." Draco smirked back. Dumbledore looked at the teens with pride in his eyes. He knew Severus had told Harry everything.

'If he wishes to bring Sirius back…I will do everything within my power to help him.' He looked over to Severus who's eyes betrayed his emotionless face. Pride shone in there also.

Harry was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe all his tension was practically gone…all because he'd befriended two Slytherins. He hoped that Draco would be in Gryffindor. Ron stood and faced the blond. Harry was ready to stun him if he tried anything.

"I hope you make it into Gryffindor. You may still hate me but please realise a friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Draco smiled and nodded at the red head who smiled back and motioned for Draco to sit with them for breakfast. Harry just looked at Ron who held his hand out to green-eyed youth,

"Whatever it is your going through mate, just know I'm always gonna be there to help you through it, whether you want me or not." The goofy grin was spread across the red heads face. Harry's eyes began to tear up…without realising what he was doing he grabbed his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug.

Now he had his reason to keep fighting, he wouldn't let that bastard Voldemort stop him from saving his adopted father. Sirius deserved to live and Harry would make sure that he did. He would not let anyone else die because of his mistakes.

'Time for _The-boy-who-lived _to leave and for _Harry _to come back' Harry smiled sheepishy at the red-head who was now beet-red from the sudden show of emotion from his friend.

A.N I know it's short but bare with me, at least its better than nothing right?


	6. I'm here to help you

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's not mine

A.N I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but college has completely snowed me in with work Thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys rule!

Miki23- You will see where this is going in couples soon enough do not worry, as for myself I'm a SS/HP fan too I'm not a huge fan of Ron but I thought I should cut him some slack.

whyshoulditellyou- Sorry for the sudden lighter approach to the story

serena23- Thank you I will try and keep it up.

Texasjeanette- Yeah I thought that because Harry had known Sirius that his mind would instantly jump to him. I wanted to try something different from the usual Dark Harry.

HarryPFan001- Wow I've left it so long its as though I was going to leave it there...but I'm not that evil.

Celestial light- Ah yes I have now come to my decisions on couples but you'll have to wait and see.

Enough from me let us continue with the story.

**Say goodbye to Harry Potter**

Chapter six-I'm here to help you

After the various apologies to people he never thought he'd ever speak to again Harry felt a lot better.

'Of course it means there are now two more people who I need to watch out for...maybe Voldemort will try to get them...no Professor Snape said he'd help me with Occulemency again.' Harry sat in Gryffindor common room, Draco's re-sorting was going to be in private and Harry was praying to whatever god that may be out there that he made it into Gryffindor, if he was left in Slytherin, they would never forgive him for his public betrayal and maybe try to kill him. If in Ravenclaw, Harry would have absolutely no way of protecting him. Hufflepuff...well Harry ruled that out straight away.

Severus Snape sat sneering in the corner of Dumbledore's office, he knew Draco would be better off in Gryffindor at least there he would be protected, not that he believed the blond couldn't look after himself but he needed to be positive that his god-son would be safe. 'I wonder why the Headmaster is holding the re-sorting so late...oh well I'll never understand the old fool.'

Severus watched as the patched and frayed hat was placed on Draco's now free-flowing hair. He hated to see him leave Slytherin...but after the reckless public betrayal there was no other choice.

_Hmmm who do we have here? Draco Malfoy...another that was not satisfied with my final answer eh? _The hat paused and searched the boys head... _Oh well Mr. Malfoy I see your suspicions were correct you no longer fit the Slytherin role...you will now be considered a true..._

"Gryffindor!" Draco's smile was the truest Severus had ever seen out of the Slyth-Gryffindor... Severus stood and shook Draco's hand then in a whirl of black robes, exited the Headmasters office. McGonagall shook Draco's hand

"Welcome to Gryffindor Mr Malfoy." She smiled thinly "I will show you to the common room entrance and inform you of the password." She made to lead the smiling blond out of the office when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Minerva could you please just leave the office for a moment, I need to have a word with our new Gryffindor." She nodded and left the room no questions asked.

"Mr Malfoy, I heard your truce with Mr Potter, I would like you to know that Harry will need you this year. Will you please alleviate an old mans worries and make me a small promise?" Draco nodded slightly "Please keep him alive Draco...we can't afford to lose him." Draco was shocked to hear this... 'Does he think that Potter will? No I refuse to believe it...but I guess I'd better make sure he doesn't.' Draco nodded once to the Headmaster.

"I will make sure he has no reason to want to die headmaster." Draco walked out of the office very much like his god-father.

Harry looked up hopefully as the portrait hole opened, 'Damn only Hermione' he checked his watch 'ten thirty already' he returned his gaze to the dancing flames. Ron spotted his friend and went to sit with him. The torment was evident on his friends' face, "Harry," he spoke as softly as possible hoping not to startle his friend "Harry mate are you okay?"

"I hope he does make it into Gryffindor Ron, I don't want anymore deaths."

"I know mate, even though he's a cocky little ferret," Harry glared at the red-head " I know how much this means to you, I'm gonna help as much as I can!" Harry smiled at the look of determination on his friends face. 'Am I imagining it...or is he a little flushed?' The portrait door swung open again Harry and Ron looked up in unison. Draco walked in with Professor McGonagall his usual sneer replaced with a small smile his cold grey eyes seemed warmer and in place of the Slytherin robes, were Gryffindor. Harry stood, Ron followed "Welcome to Gryffindor Draco." Harry grinned.

"Thank you Harry." He held out his hand to Ron. "No hard feelings weasel-bee?" Ron reddened. "Calm down it was a joke," Draco winked at him "No hard feelings Ron." Ron shook the offered hand his cheeks still a little pink.

"Well boy's good day" Minerva was almost bursting with pride from her two no three Gryffindor's. The boys all yawned and trudged up to the dormitory. Draco's bed had already been added and his things brought up from Slytherin.

"Think we should sleep?" Ron asked.

"Yeah we'll talk more in the morning okay Draco." Harry grinned the blond was already fast asleep. He drew his curtains and fell into a deep slumber.

"_Big mistake you fell asleep without practising your Occulemency..." _

Harry shivered in his sleep as the high pitched voice pierced through his mind.

"_Now let's see what you're idiot headmaster has come up with this time hmm? Or maybe you know the identity of my little information leak oh well all in due-"_

The voice was cut off Harry stopped shivering and began tossing and turning in his sleep.

"_You are the one they call Harry Potter correct?" _The foreign voice questioned.

'Yes' Harry replied into the darkness,

"_You have an ability passed onto you from the idiot known as Riddle?" _

'Why?'

"_Well the ability given to you is an ability I am infamous for...and I am here to help you." _

A.N-Was that a cliff hanger? Please R&R!!


	7. An unfamiliar pull

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's not mine.

A.N- I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long please do not kill me. Many thanks to my reviewers!

Elisandra1- Indeed I took a different approach to the character.

Miki23- Sorry to leave it there hopefully this chapter will be less evil.

Layce74- Yes a twist I hope it satisfies all

Chainmailgrl- Yes I'm sorry about my cliffhanger thank you for your support

Whyshoulditellyou- sorry it took so long to update

Prophetess of heart- You'll get all the explanations you'll need all in due time

Marauders-lover-Sorry again

On with the story!

**Say goodbye to Harry Potter**

Chapter seven- An unfamiliar pull

"_Well the ability given to you, is the ability I am infamous for…and I am here to help you."_

"_What? Why?" Harry stammered into the abyss of his dream._

"_Because…" The voice trailed off._

"_Because what?" Harry shouted desperately trying his best to see something, anything in the darkness. _

Ron stared at his friend, Harry had been tossing and turning all night then he seemed to converse with himself.

"Has this ever happened before?" Draco whispered eyes widened in shock at the unusual behavior. Ron just shook his head and continued to gawk at Harry. Draco was at a loss…he'd never had to deal with anything like this before…then again he'd never had any particularly good friends that he'd like enough to even care about. 'Well genius…the best thing to do is to try and wake him up right?' Draco took a deep breath and walked towards the now hysterical Harry,

"Because what!" The Gryffindor kept repeating these words over and over again. 'Good job I put up a silencing charm around their beds' Ron thought looking around the dorm room at his sleeping dorm mates. He covered his ears trying to block out Harry's shouting.

"Harry," Draco shook him, he spoke into Harry's ear in a soothing way so he didn't scare Harry into hexing him or anything similar, "Harry wake up please." Draco firmly grasped Harry's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Come on Harry you're scaring us a little bit."

Harry fell silent, Draco watched as Harry started shivering violently. This was something Draco had been told about by Severus; Harry was either communicating with Voldemort, or was inside a vision to do with him.

_Harry stared around the darkened room he now found himself in. He knew what was happening now; he was again inside the bastard snake's body._

"_Well!" Voldemort hissed at the two Death Eaters who entered the room, Harry could just make out Nagini slithering around them._

"_We've searched the entire manor my lord, there's no sign of him." One spoke, his voice slightly quivering. Voldemort's eyes thinned drastically.  
_

"_Is anybody searching the grounds?" He questioned. Both of the men shook their hooded heads. "Well get somebody to do it then!" The dark lord screeched. "CRUCIO!" _

Harry started to convulse, his face clearly etched the pain he was feeling. Ron ran out of the dorm and Draco chased.

"Where the hell are you going? We can't leave him in there alone!" Draco yelled.

"You stay!" Ron yelled as he hurled himself out of the portrait hole and into the castle.

"_I know you're in here with me Harry Potter." Voldemort's callous voice pierced through Harry's head. "I am not letting you get away…you will stay under the curse for as long as this pathetic excuse of a minion..." The hiss was replaced by the snakes screeching laughter. Harry struggled desperately to get away from the vision, to block Voldemort from his mind but he wasn't strong enough. He knew that when Voldemort was angry he'd keep the Death Eater under the Cruciatus until he either died or went mad. _

"_Oh…" Voldemort laughed, "I thought you'd like to know…I know of your plans to resurrect your dear Godfather…" Another fit of laughter from the Dark Lord, "if you don't get to him soon…you wont get him back at all…that is if you are able to even move after this" Voldemort strengthened the curse Harry blacked out…usually in life people would be glad to pass out if they are in excruciating pain…but when you black out from a mental vision it means that your mind is starting to shut down…and Voldemort was delighted to watch as the boy-who-lived mentally deteriorated. _

Draco was trying his best to enervate Harry, but no matter what he tried the boy continued to convulse violently.

"Come on Weasley!" Draco muttered to himself "Enervate!" Draco tried again.

"And how long has he been in this state?" Draco heard the calm voice of his God father coming from the stairway and calmed slightly.

"For…about half…an hour." Ron answered out of breath.

"Why didn't you inform somebody sooner?" Severus snapped.

"Because we thought he was just talking in his sleep…and then he just started convulsing and that's when I…" Ron trailed off as he entered the room.

"When you came running out of Gryffindor tower and tackled me to the ground." Severus sneered. He walked over to Harry's bed and pulled his wand out

"Excito macero." Harry stopped convulsing immediately and started to awaken "Quies dormio." Severus muttered softly Harry drifted off again.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Ron questioned. Severus ignored the Gryffindor and began to speak again.

"Accerso Winky" The house elf popped up in front of Severus and bowed,

"Anything I can fetch Master Snape?" She squeaked.

"Please go to my lab and bring my carry case of potions." Winky nodded. "And don't drop it." Severus growled. Within an instant Winky was gone and had returned with Severus' potions. Severus continued muttering about foolish Gryffindor's, but there was an unfamiliar pulling on his heart every time he looked at Harry asleep.

"I have a question professor Snape." Draco drawled, "How are you going to get Harry to take the potions when you put him to sleep?" Severus glared at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy have you ever been under the Cruciatous for that amount of time?" He questioned, his eyes were thinned to slits all he was bothered about at the moment was Potters safety. Draco shook his head, "Well when one has suffered for that amount of time the potion needs to be injected into the blood stream immediately so the victims' brain does not cave in." Severus continued in a drawl.

"Well shut up and help Harry then!" Ron yelled close to hysterics. Draco rolled his eyes _bloody over dramatic red head_. Severus growled and pulled out a syringe filling it quickly with his healing potion, Ron would pay for his comment but before that Harry needed full attention.

A.N- I hope you liked it please RR


End file.
